The technology relates generally to backpacks such as may be employed by hikers, search and rescue workers and soldiers, and to stretchers such as may be employed for rescue by military personnel, hikers and rescuers in remote locations. In addition, the technology relates to a collapsible wheel assembly such as may be employed in strollers, gurneys and game carriers used by hunters.